Deep Desire
by Lucy Kent
Summary: Every Chapter is a single story on a requested character. Romance between unlikely characters, expected characters, and everything in between. Some chapters will be harsher than others. Some will be vanilla, some will not. Info about each chapter will proceed the chapter. PM with more requests
1. Hermione's Riddle

**_This is rated a soft M. Vanilla, not too harsh. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Hermione staggered, and before she could stop herself she fell to the ground.

"Hey. Be careful where you fall will you." Hermione looked up and stared at the face of a boy with Jet black hair.

"Harry?"

"No." The boy sneered down at her before his face softened slightly. "Granger? Is that you? What are you doing on the floor?" He bent and held out a hand. Surprised Hermione grabbed it. He stood her up and eyed her for a moment. "You look like you were up all night experimenting again."

That seemed to ring a bell in Hermione's memory and she nodded. "But I can't seem... I..."

"Ah another failure." He looked at her sadly, "Well come on let's get you back to the common room before one of the Professors catches you like this." With that he turned and walked down the hallway and Hermione followed him.

It was once they started to go down some stairs that Hermione felt even more lost. "Downstairs?"

The boy paused and looked at her. "Yes..." Suddenly clarification came to his face. "What is my name Granger."

Hermione blinked. And thought. She felt like he was someone she knew but, she just couldn't figure out who he was. She bowed her head. "I don't know."

"Wow, this one has some bad side effects. I'm Riddle."

Hermione looked up at him, the name sounded familiar but she couldn't figure out why. But she felt her heart warm at his understanding. "Thanks Riddle."

"Don't mention it. Now let's get to the common room and we can talk about what memories you lost."

Once in the Common room, Riddle sat Hermione down. "Now tell me what you do remember."

"We are at Hogwarts," Riddle nodded. "I'm... a ...muggleborn."

Riddle sighed. "No Hermione, you are a pureblood."

"What? But I am sure..."

"I know." He looked at her, daring her to argue, but Hermione withdrew and continued to think.

"I am smart." He nodded thought really hard, but only could remember some childhood memories. Finally she sighed. "I don't remember anything else."

Riddle looked at her worriedly. "Well, you Granger, are a 4th year Slytherin. We are year mates together and have been considered friends by some. You like to experiment with potions, because that's what your Aunt Silla did, and you loved her."

"What do you consider us?"

"I..." Riddle looked down, and Hermione had a sudden wondering whether he was... she shook her head. "I consider us close. At the very least you are the only person here worthwhile to talk to."

Suddenly Hermione's body moved on it's own, and she draped herself against Riddle. "What?" Was his confused face. And she seemed to be moving closer and closer to it. Her eyes searched around the room desperately, and she saw a small witch hiding in the corner, her wand out and a malicious grin on her face.

"Over there." She whispered as her lips brushed his.

He nodded, and moment's later a squeal came from the corner and Willow could move again. "Parkinson!"

The girl looked up at him. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jessica?"

"You can tell me all you want. But it won't happen. Come on Granger." Riddle's hands encircled Hermione's wrist and he pulled her into his private room. "Are you alright Granger."

Hermione felt her hand move on it's own again, but this time it pressed against her bottom lip, that had brushed against his. He watched her hand, and when she touched her lip, his eyes seemed to darken. "Granger..." He growled, warning her. The sound made her immediately lick her lip. He pressed her against the door. "Granger..." He warned again, his voice even deeper. She gasped and he dived in. The kiss almost knocked her senseless. As it was the feel of him pressed flush against her made warmth pool in her stomach. Suddenly he whipped her around and pushed her onto the bed.

Hermione's legs again moved on their own, splitting in an open invitation. Riddle took it. He pressed his pelvis up against her, grinding against her. Hermione moaned, and he kissed her again, pressing his tongue into her mouth, and making her dance with him. Gasps came out of Hermione every chance they could, and her hands clawed at his back silently begging for more.

Suddenly Riddle growled again, and flicked his wand. Both of their clothes disappeared. Hermione gasped at the cold air, but it was quickly replaced by the warm body of Riddle. He kissed her on her mouth, her neck, her ear. Hermione could only ride the emotions that filled her body. Torture filled her as he teased her with the thing she wanted most. A desperate plea slipped out of her mouth. Riddle grinned down at her before slamming into her. Hermione cried out both in pleasure and in pain, the combination nearly driving her over the edge. But than her legs curled around his, opening herself wider, so he could go in deeper. He obliged, and with every thrust she cried out. "Tom!"

He brought her closer and closer, suddenly she was teetering and than...

Hermione sat up with a gasp. She swallowed deeply and looked at the potion in her hand, dropping it in abject horror. She scuttled away. She began to pace. She felt so... dirt. She felt dirt. She convinced herself.

She had bought the potion just yesterday. But only because Ron was going to be away for a month. She had read the label carefully making sure it would give her exactly what she wanted. And in a sick way, it had. The potion was to create a fantasy in your mind that revolved around the person you thought of most.

That thought grounded her. She had been trying to find out more about Tom Riddle's past, in hopes to keep anything like that from ever happening again. But she had taken the potion so that she could have a fantasy about Ron. Her husband.

She rushed out of the room and to the shower. There she washed, taking a particular care only to clean herself, no matter what her fingers begged her to do. After she was clean she picked up the potion. Half of it was left. She itched to throw it away.

As she made dinner for herself that night, she hummed quietly to herself, ignoring the fact that the remainder of that potion currently sat in her nightstand. As she started to eat her food, she ignored the fact that she knew it was wrong to take that potion again, but none-the-less couldn't get rid of it.

And as she finished her desert, she carefully ignored the fact that she walked up the stairs, slipped into some silk pajamas, opened her nightstand and lifted out the potion. The only thing she didn't ignore, was that she decided not to buy it again. But she ignored the twinge of guilt she felt as she lay in her and Ron's bed, and drank the rest of the potion, and instantly fell into a vision where a boy with jet black hair grinned at her, as he lay naked beside her.

* * *

**Don't forget! PM me with any characters you would like to drink _Deep Desire_ (the potion). I get to choose everything else, who they are with, what happens blah blah blah. It won't always be the way you expect. And no repeat drinkers!**


	2. A Black Desire

** This is a definate Rated M. Prewarning: MxM (man and man for those of you who avoid this) and another bit... but it can't be prestated due to ruining the surprise. But please don't flame, this is just one chapter, if this isn't your thing: don't read it! But I love you all regardless**

* * *

Regulus was frustrated. And angry. And wet. Shaking the rain off of him, he entered his apartment. He looked around at the bachelor pad that was tainted with dark magic. He growled in frustration. Even after having lived here for a year, it still didn't feel like him.

Marching over to his couch he plopped into it. Not that he would ever let anyone see him do anything so undignified as plopping was, but exhaustion resulted in a plop. Sitting there he put his face into his hands.

He knew the truth now. Regulus knew exactly what the Dark Lord had done. Regulus felt disgust at not only the truth, but the cruelty the Dark Lord had put Kreacher through. Kreacher had only told Regulus because Regulus had ordered him to. But now Regulus had a plan.

Pulling his face from his hands he lay back. Lord Voldemort had been so preoccupied with some prophesy, that Regulus knew it would be a while until the Dark Lord discovered his treachery. But discover it he would.. All that was left was to place the fake locket into the cave, and recover the real one. Regulus put his hand into one pocket and fingered the locket.

Regulus put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the two vials. The first was a clear bottle with gold liquid. Regulus set it to the side, this was the second potion he would take. He looked at the first, the deep purple bottle contained about a mouthful of potion. _Deep Desire_ was etched in the front side. He popped the cork and smelled peaches before he drank the whole potion.

Sunlight made the room he was in glow. Looking around he recognized it his old bedroom. Regulus shook his head, whatever this potion had done, it hurt his head to try and figure it out. Leaving his room, he was immediately assaulted by yelling.

"I don't care you what you say James is my best friend!"

"No son of mine will associate with such a tainted bloodline!"

"Maybe I am not your son!"

As a growl shook the house, Regulus felt with shock that he had been here before. And as a boy with a mop of black hair shot out of the kitchen and started up the stairs, Regulus realized that this was the day that he had lost his little brother. Regulus stumbled over the thought, feeling as though something was odd, but couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

"Sirius." Young Sirius stopped and looked up. "What's happened?"

"I'm leaving here." And with that Sirius brushed past Regulus. But Regulus grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bedroom. "Let go of me."

This was it. When this had happened last time, Regulus hadn't been able to stop Sirius from leaving. He hadn't seen his brother since. "Sirius please don't leave." Regulus whispered, breaking with the past. In the past he had demanded that his brother stay, but this time he would beg.

Sirius seemed shocked by the begging tone. But he shook his head. "I can't Reg. I really can't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have anything against muggles, I have a bestfriend named Potter, because..." Sirius seemed to choke on the last admission before it came out. And kept it in.

"Because..."

"Nothing." Sirius' head seemed to drop. "It's absolutely nothing."

A strange lurching filled Regulus. "What?" He whispered for some unknown reason. Sirius looked up from between his bangs and Regulus gulped at the look in his eyes. "Pup?" Regulus called out his old nickname.

Sirius watched Regulus as he approached. Regulus stood his ground, knowing something monumental was going to happen. Sirius stood chest to chest with his older brother. With a shock Regulus realized they were the same height. Sirius stood there silently for a moment, and Regulus watched his brothers eyes swarm with confusion. Coming to some conclusion, he opened his mouth to speak. Regulus' eyes immediately zeroed in on his brothers lips. There was a pause, and Regulus couldn't help licking his own lips, abating the temptation to kiss his brother. The pause continued and Regulus' eyes looked back up to his brother's. Warmth pooled into his stomach and then continued down as he saw the look in his brother's eyes. Lust.

A tentative power balance moved back and forth. They both stood on the edge of something, and it was only a matter of who jumped first. Moment's passed, but Regulus couldn't take it anymore. HIs arm shot out and grabbed Sirius' and jerked him closer so that their lips were a hairs breath apart. Regulus looked back to Sirius' eyes and found them shut. Taking that as invitation he gently places his lips on top of Sirius'. Both boys seemed to relax together, this touch finally a reality.

Regulus dominated the kiss making Sirius sinc his lips to Reg's guidance. With every motion, their mouths opened wider. The moment he could, Regulus pressed his tongue into Sirius' mouth, and felt a reverberation of a moan flow from his brother. Sirius wrapped his arms around Regulus' neck and Regulus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist pulling him flush against him.

The identical bulges touched for a millisecond but it caused both boys to greedily push forward. Sirius had his fingers tangled into Regulus' hair pulling him closer and closer. Regulus himself was holding Sirius' hips, and used them to grind the two of the together, and every time their erections brushed, they grew more frantic. Suddenly they were laying on Regulus' bed and Regulus way laying on top of his brother, with Sirius legs spread just enough that Regulus instinctually pressed his erection between them, and this time couldn't stop the moan that expanded out of him.

They paused. Sirius looked up at Regulus. Regulus knew that this was the moment. Stop? or Continue? Regulus couldn't help but adjust his hips, rubbing them together more. All doubt disappeared from Sirius' eyes, and he wrapped his arms around Regulus' torso pulling them closer together.

Regulus now took his time, he kissed his brother thoroughly, not instinctually as they had been doing. He found that Sirius would make the most delicious moan if Regulus bit his bottom lip and pulled just slightly. Sirius also found that if he pressed his fingers into Regulus' lower back, the grinding would become rougher.

Suddenly, shirts were too much, and both simultaneously pulled each others shirts off. Regulus licked his lips at the sight of the fit form of the boy beneath him. He felt Sirius rub his hands down the muscle of his chest and stomach and felt his erection grow. He needed to be inside.

With that thought he began to kiss down Sirius' neck, chest, and when he came to his lower stomach he wrapped his fingers around the edges of his brothers pants. Sirius' pelvis lifted from the sheets, and he moaned. Regulus chuckled and carefully slipped the pants around Sirius' erection, and found a sight that made his mouth water. His brother wore no boxers, and standing tall and proud was a sword that Regulus wanted to swallow. Before he did though, he muttered a spell and felt his whole left hand covered in liquid. He was sure he wouldn't need that much, but he doubted he could do the spell after he had started.

As he eyed his brother, he saw a little liquid appear at the top and couldn't help licking it off. Sirius bucked. Regulus grinned, and slipped his lips over the tip of his brothers erection, holding the tip tentatively with his lips and swirling his tongue around the tip. His brother bucked, but Sirius used his right hand to hold his down. He positioned his hand, and right as he took all of Sirius into his mouth, he pressed one finger into Sirius' tight hole. Sirius seemed unsure whether to gasp, moan, and groan so proceeded to do all three.

Regulus built up a rhythm, matching his fingers with his mouth and making his brother teeter closer and closer to the edge. Finally Regulus felt his brother prepare to cum, and he held his brother still when Sirius would have pulled away. Salty quickly filled his mouth, and Regulus swallowed every drop. Once he finished, he licked his brother clean, his half mast erection tasting to Regulus as Heaven. Regulus pulled his three fingers out of his brother, both the work and his brother's orgasm loosening him up.

Regulus quickly pulled his clothes off and used what remained on his left hand to lubricate his own erection. He hovered above his brother, and once his brother was able to focus on him, for he wanted his brother to know perfectly well what was happening, he slammed into him. Sirius cried out and grabbed his brother's shoulders. In and out, Regulus varied the speed and strength trying to find... ah there. Sirius's moans turned into gasps as Regulus hit that same spot over and over again.

Regulus tried to keep his calm, tried to keep going, but his brother's full erection turned him on more than it had before, and his brother's little noises were driving him wild. Regulus ran his fingers through Sirius' hair and yanked them into a hard and passionate kiss. Regulus was there on the edge, and the walls of Sirius seemed to squeeze tighter around him. With a final plunge as deep as he could into Sirius, he saw spots. He felt warm liquid between him and his brother when he came to, and realized that his brother must have released as well.

He slipped out of his brother and couldn't resist looking and loving the sight of his cum leaking out of his brother. Regulus lay down and wrapped his arms around Sirius and Sirius lay his head on Regulus' chest.

"Don't go." Regulus whispered moment's later, remember the start of the whole conversation.

His brother stiffened slightly. "I have to."

"Then let us both run away."

Sirius lifted his head to eye his brother. "Do you mean that? I mean, could you really stop being a Black?"

"For you? Yes." Regulus pulled Sirius up and kissed him tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sirius murmured. Even disregarding the situation, there was no doubt that this was not the love of brothers.

"Besides, if I don't leave, Father will kick me out."

"What, why?"

"Well I never did place a silencing charm on the room, and you made some loud, yet sexy noises."

Sirius' face lit up bright red. "Oh god!"

Regulus chuckled. Then leaned down to Sirius' ear. "Turns me on just thinking about it."

Sirius looked down to Regulus' returned erection, and then looked at his brother. "I could help with that."

Yelling came from their father downstairs. Their father was obviously too worried to come to the room himself, but both heard what their father was yelling. "Maybe next time." Regulus whispered than kissed his brother gently. "Come on, get your stuff real fast. I have earned enough money in the past year since I graduated from Hogwarts that I can support us."

Sirius nodded, and they both stood. They dressed quickly. Sirius turned to the door but Regulus grabbed him one more time and kissed him. "I love you."

Sirius flashed him a grin. "Be right back." And left the room.

Regulus looked around him, the bleak bachelor's pad now twice as depressing as before. Regulus looked down at the bottle in his hand. If only that had been what had actually happened. Maybe if he _had_ been the older brother, he could have stopped this. Maybe if he had been the older brother he could have... he set it down, and picked up the second bottle. He eyed it.

Conviction filled him, and he sat the bottle down, and went to his fireplace. Muttering a spell a warm fire popped up. Regulus grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames. "14 Dinger Street." Just because he had never seen his brother, didn't mean he hadn't kept tabs on him.

He popped his head into the fire, and after the strangest sensation found himself looking at another bachelor pad. This one dark toned, but much warmer than the one that Regulus lived in. But before he could look around more, Sirius appeared.

Sirius stumbled a little once he caught Regulus' eye. "Hello big brother."

"Regulus? What do you want?"

"I just wanted you to know." Regulus gulped, being the younger brother again made this difficult to say. "I loved you."

Regulus pulled out of the flames before he could see Sirius' expression. Sirius would never know what he had really meant. The Sirius who had returned his feelings had been an adorable younger brother. But his intimidating older brother, would never forgive him. Not for following in the path of his family, not forgetting the dark mark. Nothing.

Regulus picked up the second bottle again. He popped the cork and drank the bottle. The potion tasted of nothing. Regulus lay back on the couch and watched the flames. A coal popped out of the fire and landed on the rug, moment's later, a fire appeared and began to eat the rug.

Regulus began to feel giddy, and knew that this was the moment. "Kreacher!"

There was a pop, and then the house elf stood before him. "Master Regulus."

"Take me to the cave."

Kreacher ignored the fire behind him, just as Regulus was. "But Master..."

"Now Kreacher." Kreacher nodded his head and grabbed Regulus' hand and suddenly they were inside a cave.

"Normal you need blood to get through the door. But Kreacher be here already. He knows how to be."

Regulus felt his hand lift, and the next moments were a blur and suddenly they were are at the center. Regulus asked what was about to happen, and was horrified by what Kreacher told him. But Felix Felicis told him it was the best thing to do. Regulus quickly told Kreacher what to do, to replace the locket, to destroy it.

"But Master can..."

"I don't think any wizard magic will destroy it Kreacher." And he began to drink the potion that hid the locket. Kreacher watched him in shock. Regulus could feel the sadness and the loneliness, and despair fill him as he drank more and more. But Felix reminded him more and more of his brother, especially those moments _Deep Desire_ had given him. Finally the locket was there. Kreacher grabbed it and switched the two. A deep thirst filled Regulus, and as Kreacher refilled the container with the potion, he approached the water.

As he leaned down to drink from the water, he didn't realize that Felix was no longer there in his mind. Dipping his face into the water to drink deeply, he never heard Kreacher calling for Regulus to back away, and never saw the Inferi, but as he was dragged into the dark waters, Regulus remembered the face of his brother, the face of the brother who he had seen through the fire. His real brother.

* * *

**Don't forget! PM me with any characters you would like to drink _Deep Desire_. I get to choose everything else, who they are with, what happens blah blah blah. It won't always be the way you expect. And no repeat drinkers!**


	3. A Moonlit Stroll

**Another soft M, more story than... fluff. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around her. She never really needed to, usually able to to dodge whatever came her way. But when a furtive figure came around a corner fast, they collided.

Luna watched in dismay as all the Feckled Phoosis scattered, the mirror that Luna held no longer holding their interest. She watched them disappear and it wasn't until she felt the ground slam into her that she realized that she had fallen backwards. Dismayed she lifted the mirror to find a crack down the middle.

Luna sighed, it had taken a week to make the mirror, and she would have to make another one, for a bought one would never bring the little creatures to her.

"Luna?" Luna looked up and saw that the furtive figure that had bumped into her had recognizable hair.

"Hello Hermione."

"Are you ok?" Luna thought about it for a moment before nodding her head. She watched Hermione bend down and begin to pick up the scatter of items between them. Luna leaned forward and began to pick up her own items. Still dismayed at her broken mirror she didn't pay much attention to what she picked up.

They both stood. "How are you Hermoine?" Luna asked suddenly, remembering to be polite.

"I am ok."

"How's Ron?" Guilt flashed across Hermione's face before disappearing. Luna was curious, but knew better to ask her.

"He's fine."

"He came home yesterday right?"

"Yes." Luna felt a little put out by the answers she was receiving but nodded her head and turned to leave. "Wait! That book is mine." Hermione gestured toward Luna's collection of books. Luna looked down. Amongst her few books about magical creatures was a single one on potions.

"Sorry." Luna handed Hermione the book and watched as her old schoolmate practically ran away.

When Luna got home, she headed immediately for the kitchen. Sitting on a small fire in the middle of the floor was a bubbling potion. Luna went to the potion and took a big sniff of the fumes and then smiled happily. She checked a timer sitting next to the potion, it read 7 and a half minutes. "Plenty of time." Luna then walked back into her living room, and added her new books to her shelves, and then wandered back into the kitchen. 45 seconds.

Luna pulled the potion bottle from her pocket. This attraction potion was had to get, especially as she wanted it to draw tree nymphs to her. She eyed the deep purple potion, pulling the cork she smelled peaches, and poured the whole vial into the potion once 0 seconds had been reached on the countdown.

Luna then sat next to the cauldron and began to stir counterclockwise. She glanced at the clock. 10 minutes to go.

Finally it was finished. Luna looked down at the potion she had created, eying its pinkish red surface. It reminded her of a cherry jam and it made her mouth water. She glanced at the clock. It was nearing midnight. She had 30 mins. "Plenty of time." She said as dipped a cup into the potion. Than carrying the potion she went to her back porch and looking at the waning moon in the sky, drank it all. Not much changed, only Luna's vision was affected, becoming clearer.

Luna began to stroll from her porch into the forest behind her. As she walked, she saw shadows flit out of the corner of her eyes. These weren't tree nymphs, and Luna could not figure out what they were. Suddenly, a light touch appeared on her shoulder. Stopping in her walk she looked at it, and saw a small blue creature. At first she couldn't figure out what it was doing, but she noticed its naked form and the little noises and felt her face tingle slightly. More and more of the feelings appeared, and more and more of the creature appeared.

Luna stood stock still unsure of what to do when a bush rustling scattered the creatures. Out of the trees walked a man. But this man was made mostly of the green around them. Luna blinked, believing this to be a dream, but when the man reached out, and she felt his warm flesh, and knew that she wasn't.

The man drew her toward him and Luna felt her pulse quicken. He placed a gentle kiss on the side of her lips and Luna felt herself melt. He pressed his lips against hers and opened his own lips slightly, guiding hers. She opened her mouth and was greeted by a warm intruder.

After kissing her senseless he guided her over to a patch of moss and pulled her down. She was surprised to find nothing but comfort but was quickly distracted by his hands as he ran them down her body, taking her clothes off. The trees hid her moans.

Suddenly, with no forewarning, he slammed into her. She screamed and moaned at the same time. The pain was filled with pleasure and she couldn't help it, so that when she hit her orgasm moment's later she blacked out.

Luna blinked back into focus, and found her man leaning against her. She didn't look at him, just rubbed his arm that lay on her stomach. He kissed her side and she giggled, at the ticklish feeling. The little blue creatures from before lay on her stomach, and the pressed against her at the feel of her moving. She looked at him then, and saw green leafy hair. But only one man knew exactly how make her feel that good.

"Neville." He looked up and Luna was filled with love for this man. "Why are you covered in leaves?"

He glanced down at himself. "I'm... not."

"What?" She blinked a few times, and slowly the color of green started to fade. As did the little creatures on her stomach. "Wha..." Suddenly she remember the potion. It had been an experiment but it should not have reacted like a hallucinogen. But Luna shook her head and cuddled closer to her husband.

The next morning Luna found the purple potion bottle and looked at it. It wasn't the potion she had bought. _Deep Desire_.

"What are you looking at?" Neville said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just the potion I added yesterday."

"What about it?"

"I could swear... I didn't mean to buy this potion."

"You mean you bought the wrong one?"

"No. I was sure I had the right one."

"Did they trick you..."

"No! The only strange thing was..." Luna suddenly remember her friend with the odd behavior.

"What...?"

"Nothing it's nothing."

"Tell me." He than kissed her ear.

"I just... ran into a friend... and we crashed into each other."

"Oh..." There was a pause. "Is that Deep Desire?"

"Yes... but I don't know what that means."

"It's always been a problem at Hogwarts. It's been around for years. It's a potion to make you dream about whoever you think of the most."

"But why would she need to..."

"Who?"

"Nothing. Whatever is going on, we don't want to know. I am sure of that."

"What?" Luna turned around and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "So if you drank this... mixed with your potion... and saw me covered in leaves..." He kissed her soundly. "I wonder what you would see next time."

"Next time?"

"Luna love, you were in bliss. And your face..." He shuddered before kissing her harder.

"Haha, We don't have the time now."

"Than later."

"Later."


End file.
